A number of collaborative efforts involve the investigation of the characteristics of unusual or less debilitating (e.g., headache) neurologic disease phenomena. Unusual associations or space/time clusters of neurologic disorders may provide leads to etiology or therapy. These may be tested through more formal approaches.